The Assassin
by Eclipse Night Warrior
Summary: Kira is the best assassin in the underground. She has never once failed to kill her target, she is ruthless and enjoys her job. Well when she was finishing with a job a mysterious caller called her to give her a new target, a skeleton who lives in Snowdin by the name of Sans. So Kira goes to Snowdin to kill Sans. What if she finds herself unable to kill Sans? Read to find out.
1. The New Target

Kira looked around Hotlands, she had a target here, she looked at her phone and just cut it off ignoring the person who called her. She was on a job, she stuck out a bit, her red eye was covered so that her brown eye was seen which was her left one. Kira wore her usual clothes, which was a striped white and black collared shirt which was low cut a bit, with a tie around the collar, and a black choker, she wore a skirt and some leggings with high boots that where heels. She walked, the heat not really seeming to bother her all that much. She saw her target sitting on a bench eating something, she walked over silently so that her target did not see her, then she pulls out her sword which she kept the sheathe behind her back long ways, so that the hilt stuck out to the side, she called the sword Akume it was her best weapon by date, then she held it up cutting the monster in one clean hit killed her target. She watched as the monster turned to dust, then she sheathed her sword walking away, humming a song, before texting done to the person who hired her. She was a bit hungry, killing always made her hungry. So she looked around for something to eat, before getting a call, she picked it up, "hello?" She asked into the phone, "hello is this the assassin Kira speaking?" The person asked, Kira nodded, "yeah it is, who are you?" She asked, "no need to know all that you have to know is that I have a target for you" the person said, Kira couldn't tell if it was a female or male that was on the other side of the phone, "who is it and where?" She asked, the person chuckled a bit, "a bit excited are you, anyways the target is in Snowdin, it is a skeleton by the name of Sans" it said, Kira was going to call the person or monster it from now on since she couldn't tell if it male of female. Kira smirked to herself, "consider it done" she told it, then hung up her phone, "guess I can't eat then, have a job to do" she said to herself, she was going to Snowdin.


	2. The Old House

Kira walked up the beaten path to an old house, she had lived in the house in the past and wouldn't let anyone else buy it so she still had it. She opened the door it creaked, dust was everywhere and it was dark inside, she tried to cut the light on but nothing came on, she cursed, go figure the lights where off, she went around back and fixed the light problem, the house itself was big, having three different levels, to it, the highest level was where the bedrooms where and a couple bathrooms, the medium level was where the living room, kitchen and other rooms where there was also a bathroom in it, and then the basement, but most people didn't know there was a hidden fourth and fifth floor to the house. The hidden fifth floor was the attic where the forbidden stuff was kept, and the fourth floor was the lowest and underground and a lab the entrance was in the basement. Furniture was covered with white blankets, she walked back in and started to take the blankets off of the furniture. She hadn't been back into this place in thirty years give or take, it was a mess. When she was done with the blankets she stuffed them in a basket, it would take days to make this place livable again, though she would only be in it until she eliminated her target. But first she had to gain trust in the place so no one would expect her doing it, for some reason she mostly liked to gain her targets trust like this one. So she would be here awhile, she saw the pictures that decorated the walls of the house, pictures of Kira and two other people, the little girl in her locket and an older woman who looked like the little girl. Kira started to take the pictures down, putting them in the attic where she was going to put all the stuff she didn't want. After she was done cleaning out the middle floor she went down to the lab taking an elevator that was hidden behind a poster in the basement, she walked through the lab, putting things in boxes, she found a blueprint, after she unrolled it she found herself staring at the design for a doll it seemed, she just tore this one to pieces sending it in the shredder, and taking the box to the attic just throwing it in there, she locked the attic with a key that only she knew where it was going to be (she put it outside buried in a pile of snow under a rock). Then she went upstairs closing a door that she didn't want to enter before going to a bedroom and laying on the bed closing her eyes. 

_(flashback about thirty years ago)_

 _"Ketchup with me" Kira said running down the stairs, at a little girl, the girl giggled, and her snakes hissed, "Kira no fair do not distract me with the food jokes" the girl said, Kira just smiled, "oh come on Eva just catch up with me" Kira told the girl. The girl crouched and pounced landing on Kira's back pushing her to the floor, "got you Kira I win the game" the girl smiled, Kira smirked then started to tickle Eva, the girl laughed and screamed as she fell off of Kira. When Kira stopped they where both breathless, "Hey Kira promise me we will be best friends forever right?" Eva asked, Kira smiled and nodded, "yes best friends forever ok?" she said, Eva sat up holding out her hand, "do you pinkie promise?" the girl asked, Kira nodded and locked her pinkie with Eva's, "pinkie promise, I'm not going anywhere" Kira said smiling. "Now give me a hug Eva" Kira said holding out her hands as Eva hugged her._

 _(back to present time)_

 ****Kira sat up in the bed, she sighed her weapons had been put away and she was in a night gown, it was night, moonlight streamed through the window, Kira sighed standing up and walking downstairs for something to eat. Eva had loved her food puns and jokes, so Kira would tell them often to her, but Kira had stopped telling them when she became an assassin. She opened the fridge and saw that there was like nothing to eat, so she got some water, she would have to get some food tomorrow. Kira then went to the bathroom staring in the mirror at herself, her skin was flawless, other than her left eye which had a scar on it. Other than that she was just about perfect, she brushed her hair out of her face staring with her two different colored eyes. Even though Kira looked perfect she didn't feel perfect, she felt like something was missing from her like an incomplete piece. She shrugged it off and went back upstairs to her room and she fell back asleep.


	3. Meeting the Target and The Party

Kira sighed as she walked into the restaurant, she was wearing a long fur coat, black of course as was her usual color. Yes, she didn't feel heat, but the cold was horrible with her, she had to keep warm or she would go stiff like a statue. Her sword was on her back like usual she never left home without it. She hadn't been to Snowdin in awhile, ever since she was like 10.

She shook her head getting out any thoughts she didn't want. She went and sat in a stool ordering just a cup of coffee black, she propped her head on her hand. She couldn't really find her target, people wouldn't talk to her most of the time, but she did get an invitation to a party or something. The person who handed it to her seemed rather odd, it was a human she was sure of it. Of course she had heard that there was a human child who had taken to living in Snowdin.

Kira took a sip of the coffee then finished it paying her tab. She went outside and pulled out her phone calling the number that was mysterious and weird. Someone answered on the third ring, "is the job done?" the voice asked, Kira gave a shiver something about the voice chilled her. "No i can't find the target" she leaned up against the building. "Come on i thought you where supposed to be the best assassin in the Underground but you can't even find one simple skeleton" Kira clenched her fist biting the inside of her mouth. "I can, but it would be easier if you told me where he stays. Most of my clients have more information than just where the people they want live and their name" she retorted. "Ok, you want more information I'll give you it. The target is a Skeleton by the name of Sans, he lives with his brother and a human child named Frisk" the voice said, Kira waited, "and he's a sentry take him out, and don't think to call me again unless you have good news, Kira Valentine" Kira froze, almost no one knew of her actual name. "ok will do" she said and hung up then started to walk. Maybe she would go to this party after all.

Kira walked into the party she had left her sword at home but had brought a small dagger which was hidden in her boot. She was also wearing a long low-cut black dress as was customary for her, the color at least. She went to the drink table and got herself a drink scanning the crowd, she was looking for her target, her bird-eye view almost didn't leave anything out. This was maybe the best way to gain some trust.

She almost instantly saw her target standing out, after all he was oddly dressed in shorts and a hoodie, and slippers? It was odd for Kira to see someone dressed like that. She put down her glass and walked over, "hello" she said with a wave and a smile. She made the guy look up at her, "oh hello there. You someone new in Snowdin?" Kira nodded and crossed her arms. "Yeah though its cold" the skeleton smiled, though Kira somehow knew he smiled alot. "Yeah it can really chill you to the bone" the skeleton told her, Kira bit into her cheek to not laugh. "Yeah anyways this party's great but I have to go" she started to walk, she could feel her body getting colder then usual. She needed to get home stat.


	4. Flashback

**hello sorry for the long wait, i promise to update more soon but summer's been a drag and school was long last year. this chapter I'm diving into more of Kira's past, also I'm fully making a prequel to this book, in which features all of Kira's past including her years as a human and early years as an assassin. please look forward to that. and for all of you who wonder what Kira is, she is a doll/human, she was made using porcelain and magic to make the porcelain less stiff and breakable and more like human skin (though cracks do appear when she gets seriously hurt), and a dead human soul was injected into the body. so that is what she is, hope you enjoy it.**

 _When Kira first opened her eyes, she didn't know where she was. She was laying on a cold hard slab, though she felt different, she should be dead. She remembered when she died, the memory played in repeat in her head. Then there was the cold darkness then nothing, and now she was here. The light was dim so she couldn't barely see. Kira got up standing up and trying to walk but falling as she grasped out for something to keep her from falling, a metal table slammed into her side as she fell. A platter laid out on the table and she looked into the reflection yelping when she saw who was looking back, it was a woman way older than Kira was. She had black hair and her eyes where two different colors, she reached up to touch her face the woman did the same thing. She yelped falling backwards, no this couldn't be happening, she was not a different person. Then a bright light filtered through the room blinding her, a shape was in the way, she stepped forward._

 _ **so that this is so short i was on a time limit to update my other stories. i promise the others ones will be longer. love you readers. rate and review.**_


End file.
